Beneath the layers of the soul
by Kaokitty2
Summary: In a time of peril the Makai is under the terror of a mysterious killer while the Yu Yu gang tries to find this person. In the mean time, Hiei meets a strange woman who saves his life and two small annoying children. But this woman has a secret that could
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am about to tell you a story. A wonderful story of love, friendship, betrayal, suspicions, resentment, and mysterious pasts to go along with unsure futures. As you continue deep into this take of twisted feelings you find yourself choosing sides. Sides between the dark, perpetual love to the one who cares in their own soft, discrete ways. All for the affection of one who already of one who already had misgivings about which path they must take. All of them become tangled in a plot to over throw the human race using any means possible. Who will win the fight for the world? Who will win the fight for true love?


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go. This will probably be my best story that I've written so far. I hope you like it. I don't own Yu Yu **/sigh/. **For my own charactersgo ahead and use them but please mix in your own variety make them mine and your own. I hope you like it!

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! JULY 13 COME FIRST!

Beneath The Layers of the Soul

July 13.

_11:02 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The fine day._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:04 am._

_A figure moved through the doomed demonic village. One foot in front of the other. Striding with a terrorizing slow pace. One foot in front of the other._

_A slow stride. Step by step by step._

_11:06 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The bird flies over head._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:08 am_

_Utter chaos, but still the figure beat against the throng of the frightened crowd. A whirlwind of the dead, the wounded, and the living remained trapped with in the walls of fire that came springing up form the rich soil. _

_Breathing in the sweet scent of turmoil. Breath by breath by breath._

_11:10 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The wind stirs in the trees._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:12 am._

_Ever closer the danger comes; closer to its destination; closer to its prize; closer to the very soul of the doomed demonic village. A frightened figure crouched in the shadows, knowing their time had come, clutching their treasure to their chest._

_Fear seized the victim's body. Shudder by shudder by shudder._

_11:14 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The worm works its way through the earth._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:16 am._

_The hunted's breath quickens as fingers are kept wrapped around a secret. Two black clad feet stop before the victim's hiding spot. The target stares for the first and last time into the eye's of death their self._

_The pace of the living dead's heart speeds. Beat by beat by beat._

_11:18 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The petals fall from their origin._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:20 am._

_With a thrust of an arm and a flick of the wrist, the victim's throat was severed_

_And it's dark soul soon gathered with the rest above the fading village, joining the black mass that was already there. The tarnished knife was tossed to the side._

_The red puddle grew larger. Drip by drip by drip._

_11:22 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The fox made its way to its den._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:24 am._

_The prize was pocketed, pried from the innocent's tainted fingers. There would be no witnesses. The character left with the same paced demeanor as before. _

_The task was nearly finished; step by step by step._

_11:26 am._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_The clouds rolled by._

_Tranquillity shattered by screaming._

_11:28 am._

_The culprit emerged from the fortress of fire. Away they walked from their dark deed. A flip of the hand and the walls caved inward engulfing the rest of the doomed demonic city with it's wrath._

_To the hills the figure went; foot by foot by foot._

_11:30 am._

_Screaming shattered by deadly tranquillity._

_The deer chewed the grass._

_Screaming shattered by deadly tranquillity._

_ 11:32 am._

_The figure stopped on the desired hill and passed malicious eyes over the black mass. With a well aimed short blast of energy, the figure turned the black ball yellow and it fell from its place in the sky._

_On the scene of the crime it plummeted; inch by inch by inch._

_11:34 am._

_Screaming shattered by deadly tranquillity._

_The fine day._

_Screaming shattered by deadly tranquillity.s_


	3. Chapter 3

Yep July 12 is here and it's cool, and it's better than… SCHOOL! Yea that sucked. Any way disclaimer stays the same **sob** no Hiei for me. Right here we go. For my fans I'm a really slow up-dater and we have this computer for 6 people and my dad is writing a book and my brother is in college so it takes a long time just to get it SORRY!

July 12.

It was an unusually hot afternoon for the land of the Makai lands. So, in order to beat the heat, the Spirit Detective team managed to find a gorgeous lake in the middle of the great forest.

"WOOO-HOOOO!" Yelled a certain Yusuke Urameshi as he ran to the edge of the lake clad in nothing but his boxers. He dove cleanly into the crystal clear water of the lake, surfacing only to yelp "COLD".

"Wait for me Urameshi!" shouted the carrot headed, Kazuma Kuwabara. He himself was attempting to run and strip down to his whitie tighties at the same time. And he tripped, of course, but finally managed to get to the water, screaming like a girl at its frigidness.

"Are you going to join us Hiei?" Kurama asked, emerging from the shrubbery with a towel and his blue swimming trunks. Always prepared like usual. The fire demon, clad in black, despite the awful heat, gave his red haired and green-eyed friend a look of total disgust. He then glanced over at the idiot and the slick haired detective frolicking in the water.

"Do you honestly think I would?"

"I just asked," Kurama walked towards the water with his towel neatly hung over his arm.

"Morons," Hiei muttered as he trudged back to the tree line. While it was true he was roasting he wasn't in any mood to get into the water with those three and their childish antics.

To relieve him self a little, Hiei pulled of his black cloak, flinging it over his shoulder. The wind rose up on a treeless hill, cooling his face and sending his black up-in-the-air hair dancing for a second. His crimson eyes scanned the luxurious green landscape thriving with life. It was good to return to the Makai, even for a week. It was relief from the hustle and the bustle of the streets of Tokyo and it had lots giant of trees. Hiei took one last look before descending back to their camp.

A great clattering noise rose above the canopy form the tiny area that contained all their provisions. Hiei stopped just short of breaking into the tiny clearing to see a figure rummaging through one of the many bags, inspect them for a second, then throw most of them aside. He was, at one point, almost clobbered by a frying pan that whizzed past his head, sticking in the tree next to him. Hiei watched this act of trespassing for a few more seconds before making his presence known.

Hiei came forth from the tress, clearing his throat. The figure spun around at him wide-eyed, one of the Twinkies Kuwabara had brought with him, wedged in her mouth.

It was an earth demon by sight. She looked normal, no extravagant make up over accenting her features. In fact she wasn't even wearing any by looks of it, which was something you never saw with female demons. She was dressed in brown cloth pants, white T-shirt and green overthrow like Kurama's traditional yellow one. On her small clean feet, she wore nothing. A sure sign of an earth demon.

But her eyes were the exact same color as his; she had fire demon blood in her. With her simplistic attire, it could be said that she was an outcast, just like him.

Hiei made his features harden again after they stared at each other for a second.

"What do you think you're doing?" he drawled advancing a few steps towards her. The woman uttered a tiny gasp before shifting into squirrel form and high tailing it out of there.

There was most definitely a large mess to clean up; stuff strewn every where. Hiei grabbed a sandwich and left, his after imagine burning in the midst of all the clutter. He soon had found the largest tree in the great forest a few miles away and rested to enjoy his sandwich. Hiei soon found himself thinking of the woman he had seen.

He knew why she had red eyes. The woman was just like Yukina, part blood that meant she must have, or had, a brother or sister out there of the fire race. Hiei ripped the wrapper off his sandwich and took a bite. Peanut butter and jelly. Figures. He continued to eat it anyway. His mind soon wandering away and leaving his body behind.

Hiei wanted to see Yukina, to just leave and visit her. Well at least she wasn't in the land of the Koorime any more. He was already known as a bad omen and thrown off the floating island only a few days after birth. If a fire demon went up their and all the Koorime found out that he was the one they threw off the island all those 18 years ago, they would think he was out for revenge. The Koorime idiots would assume the apocalypse had arrived, and do only Kami knows.

Well Yukina was at Genkai's so he would just have to wait a few days to see her again.

Patience really wasn't his strong point.

A distant yell and disturbed crows squawking above his head brought him from his daze. The half eaten sandwich he had had disappeared, wrapper and all.

"Shut up moron," Hiei said as soon as he returned and found out that Kuwabara was the one who was making all the noise.

"Call the navy! The marines! I was robbed!" Kuwabara yelled frantically.

"Stupid! We can get you more," Yusuke said unsympathetically, "Binky breath will bring you more if you want him to!" Yusuke went on to continue picking up the mess. After a bit, Kuwabara begrudgingly helped.

"Any idea who may have done this, Hiei?" Kurama asked him after five minutes, him being the only reasonable one there. Well, besides Hiei, of course.

"Yeah. It was an earth demon female who stole your stuff why you all were frolicking like fools in the water…" Hiei fell away, seeing those piercing red eyes in his mind. Yusuke and Kuwabara had most of it picked up and now were gathering odds and ends. Yusuke even found the frying pan that nearly decapitated Hiei trying extra hard to yank it out of the trees. Kurama went to rebuild the fire.

"My Twinkies…" Kuwabara mumbled miserably.

"Stop your sniveling, idiot," Hiei shot at tall-red-and-stupid.

"You wanna fight shrimp?" Return fire!

"Only if you've written your will," Hiei growled, preparing for a long brawl. That was really the farthest that fight got because Yusuke really wasn't in the mood to ignore it. It ended soon after Yusuke threatened to tie them together and throw them into a closet for a day.

"I'd like to see you try detective," Hiei said coldly and walked out of the encampment. Something had ruffled his feathers and needed to sit alone some more. Again he left his after image behind and went really far away this time.

Hiei eventually slowed in some random part of the forest still grumbling about 'stupid human idiots' or close to it. He wove his way though the winding pillars of great tree trunks 'till he found one large enough to fit his requirements. But when he reached the top, he found already occupied.

It looked like a sloppily made tree house. The branches were magically bent and twisted to make a rough set of walls, ceiling, and floor. Hiei took a cautious step inside.

An earth demon or forest creature's dwelling. Cushions lined the floor, along with a couple candles. A few things of food here and there, and, in the far corner, there was a twinky on the floor.

Hiei immediately knew whom it belonged to; the woman who had ransacked their camp earlier. The idea of revenge sprung into his mind, but he wasn't going to stoop that low so he left.

For a good hour he sat right out side the small abode watching the sun fall over the west side of the horizon. It bathed the forest in an orange light as the day drew steadily to its end. Quietly he stood and disappeared from his perch leaving only a whisper of a shadow for a few seconds. He sped back and arrived just as the sun vanished.

"Finally!" Yusuke said from his right, "Thanks for deciding to come back, Hiei," Hiei looked to see them all gathered around the fire with a new arrival.

"Hello!" It was she. The woman who he saw earlier. Those red eyes glinted back at him from a spot by the fire.

"What is she doing here?" Hiei asked Kurama with an angry glare at the woman sitting next to Kuwabara, who was, in turn, all but drooling over her good looks.

"Riyann has come to apologize over what happened earlier," Kurama answered slowly. His face was slightly contorted with something that looked like pain.

"That's right! And a special apology to you for nearly taking your head of with that frying pan. Sorry about that," She flashed him an innocent smile that was sort of hard to ignore. The fire made her pale green skin glow biolumenscently and the brown braid tossed over her shoulder glowed like fiery embers. She stood up throwing over her shoulder a brown bag. "It was nice meeting you all, but I must be going. I still have a long way to go so I must get some sleep before starting on south,"

"Where are you headed?" Yusuke asked while shaking her hand.

"Well," she winked, "That's a secret, now isn't it, but you could call it family relations. Good bye!"

Riyann walked out, fading into the darkness beyond the firelight. The four men sat quietly until they felt she was out of ear shot. Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"Boy! Was she hot!" He exclaimed aloud, "She could steal my Twinkies anytime! I think I'm in love,"

"I have to agree with stupid," Yusuke said while tossing another stick in the fire.

"Oh yes she was beautiful. Even you have to agree on that Hiei," Kurama said.

On this Hiei said nothing. Yeah, she was beautiful but very dim witted, and obviously a very weak demon. Only enough power to play with her little plants.

"Well if you idiots are done tonight, I think I'll get some sleep," Hiei went for the blanket he had brought with him.

"Shorty's right," Kuwabara yawned, "we have more work to do tomorrow,"

Every one turned in for the remainder of the night.

Hiei immediately found the branch he had been using for the past few nights. He pulled the blanket over himself.

That night Hiei found himself falling asleep at a snail's pace. Not even the stars' lullabies had enough effect to take him to dream land. Too many things were on his mind. Among them was Yukina and his yearning to get a small glimpse of her. He thought of how much it peeved him to have to patrol the Makai day in and day out for 3 weeks, never finding a thing except the ruins of a town. Even the appetizing thought of returning back to the Ningenkai and sleeping fully in a bed. Then, the smiling image of Riyann sprang into his mind's eye, and the brief thought of her and all the mass death occurrences may be interrelated. But, no, she looked too stupid and was most definitely too weak to pull of such a stunt as those he had seen.

The task of hunting down the murderer that was killing hundreds in a swing was eating at him. Three weeks and they found neither hide nor hair of what ever or who ever was killing all those demons. The killer may have been doing all the people a favor by ending their pathetic lives but Koenma couldn't take the risk of what ever, or who ever, breaking into the Ningenkai and killing humans.

**July 13.**

The next thing he remembered was the bird that served as his alarm clock for that morning as it felt the urge to give its first morning note in his ear.

Hiei watched for a second or two as the little sparrow struggled in his fist.

"If I go deaf your death is yet to come," Hiei threatened it before the relieved little bird flew off.

"Hiei, are you ready to go?" Kurama asked as soon as Hiei dropped from his perch above the rest.

Hiei was able to catch _are, ready,_ and _go _through the severe ringing in his ears. Piecing together what his friend had said, Hiei nodded his agreement and threw one of the nearest packs over his shoulder.

Then, the sky darkened, and all looked to the heavens to see billowing smoke engulfing a large mass of purple, black, and yellow.

"What the-" but Yusuke never finished the sentence for the large mass of energy and whatever evil was mixing and churning inside of it fell from it's place in the blue sky, crashing into the ground.

"RUN!" Kurama yelled but rather unnecessarily for they all had split in three directions. Hiei immediately began running north far surpassing the others in distance, but even that wasn't enough. The violent waves of energy soon came by him splitting the earth and all with its fury. Hiei was soon thrown back wards off his feet, pelted with bits of earth, tree, and dust.

Hiei went back first into a large tree, almost fully uprooted it was. Just as consciousness left him, Hiei went plunging into a river tree and all.

Ooo! Cliffie! Bet you hate me now! Review any way! To all you who love me cookies! To all those who don't, cookies anyway, because they'll make you all fat! Hahahahahahaha! Bu they only make meany head people fat! So those nice people eat to your hearts content!

- meow? Kaokitty2 I HATE TWINKIES!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Man I'm really cookin'! Look at me go! 

Disclaimer: yes! I own all of the characters in yu yu so you all have copywrited me illegally! You will pay! (Extreme sarcasm) Review pleasies!

July 15 

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

Hiei mumbled something inaudible in response. In a painfully slow process he managed to pry apart his eyelids, almost immediately regretting it. The pool of figures and colors made his head pound even more. Gradually he managed to come into focus to see sharp blue sky. A face then violently shoved its way into his line of vision making everything blurry again.

"Well, it seems you've finally woken up. I didn't think you'd make it!" a bright voice said from somewhere on his left. Sanguine, and vaguely familiar. "Can you drink something? You're horribly dehydrated. Still, I guess I would be too if I was pretty much comatose for 2 days straight,"

Hiei felt something cool pressed against his lips and water trickling down his chin. He managed to open his mouth and just the small drink of water made his vision clear nearly instantly.

It was her. What was her name…? Riyann something or another. Her red eyes stared right back down at him. The earth demon that had stolen Kuwabara's Twinkies. She smiled at him, seeing pained confusion on his face upon recognition. Then there was two of her. No, one. Two. Hiei closed his eyes again.

"Yay! You remember me!" She giggled softly.

Another cup of water was held to his dry lips and it went down easier the second time.

"Do you feel better?" Riyann asked, bringing a cool cloth to his face. Hiei didn't answer. "Go back to sleep," she said gently and for once Hiei obeyed a stranger.

Somewhere in his tranquil sleep a soft voice sang a sad song of fire.

It was dusk when Hiei had once again regained consciousness. The sky was lit with pinks and purples as the sun was near gone and a few birds were still making their way home. Hiei throat was dry like sandpaper and his lips burned prompting him to sit up which was a stupid thing to do because it racked his body with pain. A warm wool blanket rolled off his shoulders.

A few feet away Riyann played with something in her hand and turned to look at him when she heard the rustling of grass.

"Some part of me believes you're the stupidest person in the world," she said crossly making her way to him, "you shouldn't be sitting up,"

Riyann grabbed for a tin cup and filled it with water from a small flask both hidden in a well-worn shoulder bag made from simple brown material. She filled the cup and then went rummaging in the bag again to pull out a few tiny dried leaves.

_Just like an earth demon_ Hiei thought disdainfully.

"Here," Riyann handed him the cup, crushing the leaves in it, "it will help the pain considering you're nothing but a black and blue mark,"

Hiei accepted the cup and sniffed it.

"Honestly! I didn't poison it!" she said irately turning from him to go back into the bag. Hiei downed the cup in one instant. It tasted like honey and reduced the pain to a dull throb almost instantly.

"Feel better?" she said with a childish tone, making herself laugh.

"I imagine you're not up to eating at the moment," said Riyann on a more serious note, "but, if you are, I have fruit, fruit and more fruit!" She said mock matter-of-factly.

"I'm not hungry," said Hiei shortly.

"Oh so you're stubborn! Alrighty then… Here's the plan. You miss out and are not going to go anywhere unless you're goal is to never get better, and I get to go fishing," she got up and walked away with her random comment and headed to the edge of the river that Hiei just noticed. Hiei knew she was right, no matter how much it pained him to admit it. So instead of deliberately defying her like he normally would have done, he took the time to inspect his surroundings

One the West side of the river he saw the tree line to his left. East, there was nothing but open plains and a big rock. He could see the mountains above the trees. He was lost.

A loud 'Yay' drew his attention to what was happening by the river. Or should he say, in it.

Riyann could be see standing in knee deep water her pant legs rolled up to her thighs and her sleeves to her elbows. She grinned at a particularly large trout held in her hands as the dying sun gleamed off the water and her pale green skin. Her eyes blazed clearly, projecting them selves from the ensemble.

She waded to the edge of the water and scrambled back onto dry land. In a matter of seconds she had the fish gutted and cleaned, using a small knife contained in a concealed sheath on her thigh. His was slightly impressed.

"Fish. Fish. Fish. Fish. Fish!" she chanted as she began to dance her way back over to him.

_'A moron. That's what I've been trapped here with. Will I actually live through this?' _Hiei asked himself, thinking that maybe it would have been better to drown. His face must have conveyed his thoughts exactly because Riyann stopped dead as soon as she saw his sour countenance.

"I'm really not as stupid as I look, by the way," she said, taking the time to compose her self before making her way to his side.

"I never would have guessed," said Hiei pertly, taking his sweet time in an eye role so she could get the full effect of it.

"Shove a sock in it," she replied in the same tone stoking the fire some more before impaling the fish with a stick and cooking it much like you would a marshmallow. They didn't talk as night blanketed the Makai plains quietly. Stars began to pop up into the darkness; there was only a small fire to light the emptiness of the world.

Soon the air was filled with the sweet smell of cooking fish and Hiei couldn't keep his mouth from watering. He turned his head so Riyann wouldn't see, but she knew anyway.

"Ooh. So tasty! And crunchy! Cooked to perfection," she said, ruthlessly teasing him with her fish. She chewed each bite slowly, with a ridiculous amount of relish. "Mmmm… Fish," Riyann waved the last half of the fish under his nose as Hiei desperately tried to ignore it. "Come on just take it. I know you want it. I'm full anyway," she said reasonably so he took it. Riyann was right, it was good. Hiei detested admitting to it even if he was the only one that would ever know.

"I thought earth demon's were supposed to be vegetarians," Hiei said curtly after he had swallowed a bite of that great fish.

"Well there's one reason I'm not to popular among the other earth demon's, now isn't it," she replied pensively, "they all think it's wrong, but I just see it as part of nature, you know? We really didn't fight our way to the top of the food chain just to become hypocrites, now did we?" She shrugged.

"Well, I can tell you right now why you're aren't all that popular with them. You're an idiot," Hiei said rudely tossing the now empty stick away. Riyann shot him a death glare.

"You save their life and what do you get? Ungrateful," she stuck here tongue out at him, "Maybe I'll throw you back into the river,"

"I'd like to see you try," Hiei rolled over to put his back to her in a sad attempt to ignore her. There was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know what it's like," Riyann spoke up suddenly causing Hiei to turn back over to look at her again. "You know, to be different and all."

"It's hard because you're really not all that wanted," Hiei was surprised to hear her normally happy voice filled with sadness and maybe a little bit of envy. He sat up some what intrigued. "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm far from normal. I mean I have mixed blood. It's kinda funny; funny how I can create life but also destroy it at the same time. I was so alienated by the others. They all hated me when I was little, nobody wanted to be around the freakish, mixed blooded demon," Hiei suddenly got a picture of a little girl Riyann looking lost as everyone laughed and pointed then walked away. It reminded him of himself and he didn't like it. "Well, that was before I found some one who loved me for who I was," she smiled wistfully.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked shortly feeling suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Sorry 'bout that," Riyann apologized quickly, "I promise I wont bore you to sleep with my life story. It's not like you care, so why bother?" Her words were like a slap in the face to him. It kind of stung how she had just met him and already knew he was heartless. Was he really that transparent? The thought made him angry.

"So what were you and your friends doing down in the Makai?" Riyann said for sake of a subject change. She could sense his anger and decided to drop the subject quickly.

"Koenma assigned the team two weeks worth of patrol duty due to all the sudden deaths around here," he frowned irritably, watching Riyann chow down on a pear that she pulled from her bag, "We've been here for a week and nothing. It's a lost cause I say but no one seems to be listening to me,"

"That sounds like fun," she managed to choke out through a mouthful of pear.

"Yeah, fun," Hiei snorted in response,

"I'm actually surprised you guys didn't come after me first thing," Riyann said with mild interest as she started on the other half of her pear.

"The only thing we actually saw was burned remains of villages and no survivors what so ever. You didn't exactly strike me as one smart enough or powerful enough to be taking out villages of demons with one swing," Riyann's face grew beet red as she took aim for his head with the core of her pear clutched in her hand.

**THUD!**

"Dammit! What was that for?" Hiei demanded grabbing her wrist that still hung in the air after the fruit assault.

"What did I ever do to you?" she yelled at him wrenching her wrist from his clutch, "Huh!"

"Shut up," Hiei said coldly wiping the bits of fruit off his cheek, "are you confessing to be the one killing all those worth less demons?"

"NO! All I want to know is why?" she shouted at him, "I save your God forsaken life and all I get in return is name calling! 'Idiot! Stupid! Moron!'-"

"I never called you a moron," Hiei said casually.

Riyann's mouth hung open for a second. "Oh yeah? Well…You were thinking it!" She leapt up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"So now you're telepathic?" Hiei narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Riyann stopped, her eyes widening.

"You mean you really did think that?" she asked with surprise. Hiei didn't say anything. "COOL! Just call me Mind Reading Riyann!" She displayed the universal peace sign.

_Attention span: 10 seconds. _Hiei thought, shaking his head regrettably.

"Sit down,"

"I'm so tele-pathetic!" Riyann chirped in self-satisfaction.

"You've got that right," Hiei pulled her back down.

"So… what were we talking about?"

"Nothing what so ever,"

Silence descended upon them for a while before Riyann yawned and stretched her arms.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm bushed so I'm doing to call it a night. Get some sleep okay?" she said in a motherly tone that really didn't suit her, "It will help you get better faster,"

Riyann relocated on the other side of the fire grabbing an extra blanket. She settled her head on her brown bag using it as a make shift pillow.

" 'Night!" she called over her shoulder before covering herself in the blanket and rolling away from him.

_The sooner I get better the faster I'll get away from her. _Hiei laid back down staring at the blurry figure of Riyann through the flames as he drifted off. _This is going to take a while._


End file.
